


Your Heart is a Gift, But My Love is For Sale

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Part of a longer story that will probably never get written, Prostitution, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: A small excerpt from a longer story where Class 0 are high class prostitutes and Kurasame makes the mistake of falling in love.





	Your Heart is a Gift, But My Love is For Sale

 

Pausing to gather his courage, Kurasame takes a deep calming breath before knocking on the door. A muted 'Come in' came from inside, and he exhales slowly before opening the door and entering.

 

Inside Ace awaits him dressed in a silky, deep red and black dressing gown, tied loosely to expose his collarbones and some of his milky white chest. Kurasame barely has time to close and lock the door before Ace is upon him, lips claiming his hungrily and pushing him back towards the bed.

 

Nerves strung tight, Kurasame melts into the kiss, though he can not help but notice that Ace seems more desperate than usual. It is not long before the back of his knees hit the bed and he sits abruptly breaking the kiss. Ace is quick to follow, though Kurasame holds a hand up to prevent him from locking their lips once more. Cocking his head to the side in question, Ace waits for Kurasame to make the next move.

 

“Before we do anything tonight, I wanted to ask you something....” Kurasame's voice trailed off as Ace started to nibble at the side of his jaw.

 

“Mmhmm.” Ace mumbled against his skin, lips dragging up and over his cheek and towards Kurasame's lips once again.

 

“Mmmm” The rest of Kurasame's words were lost to the kiss, both falling deeper into their passion, words forgotten. Kurasames's hands rose to drag Ace down onto his lap, holding him there as they lost themselves. Minutes or hours could have passed that way before finally Kurasame broke away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

 

“Gods I love you Ace.” He stated staring into the eyes of the boy before him. He was startled when Ace let out a tinkle of laughter.

 

“Love?” His snort was full of derision. Kurasame steadily stared back into Ace's mocking eyes.

 

“Yes love. I love you Ace and I want to take you away from here. Run away with me, come with me to somewhere else. Let me save you from this life.”

 

This time Ace's laughter was full of casual cruelty as were his words.

 

“But I do not love you Kurasame. I sold you the illusion of love, but I feel nothing for you other than what a whore feels for a well paying customer. I do not need to be saved from this life, as I am happy right where I am.”

 

Kurasame could feel his heart shatter at those words. Were they true? Was the love that he had thought that he had felt for and from the other simply been an act? Looking into Ace's eyes, he could see his answer. Yes, it had all been a lie. A carefully crafted act to keep a foolish customer coming back time and time again.

 

Gently, Kurasame pushed Ace off of his lap and rose from the bed, fixing his clothes as he did so. Turning around quietly, he headed for the door.

 

“If you will excuse me, I need to leave for tonight. Apologies.”

 

“But you still have another hour and a half booked for tonight.” Ace said questioningly.

 

“Worry not Ace,” and didn't that hurt. Kurasame almost never called Ace by name anymore, most usually by some affectionate pet name. “I will still pay for the full time allotment.”

 

“Ah ok thanks. Will I see you again same time next week then?” Ace enquired.

 

“I am not able to commit to anything at this point. But at this moment in time, it seems highly doubtful.” Kurasame had made it to the door by now, hand wrapped around the handle, and not once had he looked back at Ace.

 

Opening the door and stepping through, just briefly, he turned for one last look at Ace standing where he had left him beside the bed.

 

“Goodbye Ace.” And with a quiet click, he was gone.

 

The finality of the farewell assured Ace that he would not see the man again, and he fell to his knees sobbing.

 

“Please come back, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I love you too.” Tears leaked from his eyes and ran down his cheeks unchecked.

 

The clicking sound of a door opening made his head shoot up, hope in his eyes, only to fall again when he saw that it was the house overseer and not Kurasame. Lost in his misery, Ace did not hear the sound of his footsteps growing nearer until a rough hand in his hair yanked his head back. His eyes, already filled with tears, watered more at the movement.

 

“Ah a performance worthy of an award. Though I'd expect nothing less from our top whore.” The overseer sneered nastily down at Ace, throwing his head forwards and wiping his hand on his pants at though touching the other had contaminated him.

 

“After all, we can not have idealistic customers putting ideas into your head that you are free to leave. I own your body Ace, never forget that.” The overseer cast a lecherous look over Ace's half exposed body. “I will be sad to lose my top earner, but the Marshal was quiet adamant that he wanted to buy you. But before that,” another click of a door, and three large men entered the room. “Why don't we all have just one last time. For old time's sake.”

 

As the three men approached, Ace prayed that Kurasame would one day forgive him for he would never be able to forgive himself. If he had been free to choose, he would have picked Kurasame every time.

 

A large hand hauled Ace to his feet and threw him onto the bed, and Ace closed his eyes once again resigned to his fate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly this story will probably not ever be written, I wrote out the ending first, and then have gotten caught up in the DMC fandom, I blame V for everything.


End file.
